xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Skirmisher Class/Guides
Skirmishers specialize in hit-and-run tactics with their abilities. Marauder gives the freedom of being able to perform actions after shooting, allowing players to spread their fire around. * All Ripjack attacks only cost a single action, meaning that actions like Justice will not end the turn if used as the first action. Use this to finish off enemies with a Standard Shot or to move out into cover after the attack. * Use Justice to pull enemies out of cover. Positioning is key with this ability; players should place Skirmishers in the front of the squad relative to the enemy so squadmates can get flanking shots if the Justice attack doesn't kill them outright. * Grappling doesn't cost an action. Use it to reposition to high ground while still maintaining all actions for attacking. * Reflex isn't incredibly useful since it only triggers once per mission, but extra actions can make the Skirmisher powerful in their turn. * Total Combat allows the Skirmisher to use items like grenades or Mimic Beacons without ending the turn. Consider equipping the Skirmisher with grenades to maximize this effect, i.e. shredding the enemy's armor with a grenade before shooting. * Wrath allows you to target non-humanoid units with the Ripjack. Since Wrath may leave the Skirmisher in a bad position, players should consider targets carefully. Or, since Wrath costs one action and Grapple costs none, you can Grapple onto a ledge with cover, potentially covering a large distance in a single action point. * Zero In benefits from taking multiple Standard Shots during the same turn. This is useful against enemies with high health like ADVENT Heavy MECs or Sectopods. * Whiplash deals double damage against robotic units and is a free action. Use it to finish off robotic enemies while still maintaining actions. * Full Throttle is useful in conjunction with Ripjack attacks, allowing the Skirmisher to reposition more easily after killing an enemy, if needed. * Retribution is identical to the Ranger's Bladestorm ability. This means that failing to kill an enemy with Justice or Wrath can still end up killing the enemy on the next turn if the Skirmisher doesn't move. It's also useful against melee-based units such as Stun Lancers or The Lost. * Combat Presence is especially useful when multiple Skirmishers are on the field. It allows one Skirmisher to assist the other by granting them an additional combat action for their turn. In other cases, Combat Presence can be used to get soldiers without actions out of bad positions. ** Consider using Combat Presence with Interrupt or Battlelord to allow any soldier within range of the Skirmisher to take an action during the enemy turn. * Consider using actions like the Psi Operative's Inspire, Combat Presence, or bonding the Skirmisher for Teamwork in order to get the most out of Waylay. * Reckoning unlocks the Ripjack's Slash attack, allowing the user to dash before attacking an enemy in melee. While the cooldown is very long at 5 turns, it only costs a single action, even while dashing, allowing the Skirmisher to continue afterwards if he has more actions. * Use Interrupt to use Justice or Wrath during the enemy turn if hit chances are too low on the previous turn. * Judgement is useful for a Skirmisher that finds themselves in enemy lines often. For the best results when using this ability, make the Skirmisher the only available target for the enemy. * Battlelord does not trigger on movement or reloading and only works on enemies within sight of the Skirmisher. Nonetheless, it can be a very useful ability especially combined with actions like Manual Override and Combat Presence. * To take maximum advantage of Manual Override, use all cooldown-based actions as soon as possible, and use Manual Override during calm periods with no visible enemies. Manual Override only costs a single action and does not end the turn. * The grappling hook gives the Skirmisher the ability to move around the map very quickly, it can even be used as a third, free, move instead of just for positioning purposes. This can be useful for escaping areas surrounded by fire, gas or acid without proccing the effect. * The Skirmisher has a lot of manueverability, and encourages high risk plays, usually putting themselves into extreme danger if something goes wrong. Plan carefully, try to have backup plans or atleast an aid protocol ready to give them a better chance during the enemies' turn. * When a Chosen is on the map the Skirmishers maneuverability can be even more disastrous. If caught out all alone and too far away for anyone to sprint to their position, or without risking their own lives the Chosen might have a guaranteed captive. * Use Justice or Wrath to open an ambush. The enemy will not move at all, depriving them of cover. Category:Guides Category:Guides (XCOM 2)